


Till Death Do Us Part

by Alas



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Afterworld, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:56:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8260267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alas/pseuds/Alas
Summary: 死后世界和回忆。





	1. Chapter 1

死神在擦玻璃杯。

“你有永恒的时间，结果在这儿擦玻璃杯。”Anthony说。

“你有永恒的时间，结果在这儿泡酒吧。”死神说。

“有道理。”Anthony耸耸肩，继续喝他的威士忌。

如果从酒吧的落地窗往外看，除了剥落的不干胶大字以外，就是阿克戎河。河面上早就没有渡船了。有几座桥，当然。不过要在灵薄狱找到桥头，难度不亚于在大海里扔进一段铁丝，然后指望着捞出一个曲别针。

环绕人间和死后王国的斯图克斯河奔流不息，在人眼看得见与看不见的地方穿过。死后的灵魂像浮木一样漂在上边。灵薄狱有个几乎九十度的拐弯，灵魂们一般会掉下来，落在阿克戎河岸边。此后他们要么在大得可怕的灵薄狱徘徊，要么扎回河里。要么找到桥，来到永恒时间里的一家小酒吧。

Anthony是第三类，他很幸运地落在桥边。

“幸运，这听上去不怎么公平。我是说，那些生前为人不错的家伙是不是该有些优待？”Anthony问。

“你难道是个他妈的革命党？”死神把杯子擦得吱吱响。革命党人即使过了桥，也会被死神扔回河里——既然他们对人间爱得那么厉害，不如赶快回去为好。

对了，有幸从某条支流回到斯图克斯河的灵魂，也许会重归人间，开始另一次生命。或者在环地大河里永远漂着，直到融化在水中，变成另一滴水。

和生前的世界差不多。Anthony想。挣扎、运气，无法无天，还有酒吧。不过他不记得太多生前的事情，勒特河里渗进来的水把记忆腐蚀了。如果他偶然捡回一点记忆，就能在永恒时间里造出个差不多的副本。这可没有想象中那么好玩。Anthony亲眼见过一个雅致的妇人，唯一记得的就是十二岁的时候把猫托付给朋友，结果猫跑丢了。她穿着晚装、戴珍珠项链，在永恒里一边呜咽一边四处寻找，拿着一张撕坏了一点，但是永远不会再坏下去的寻猫启示。

回忆从来不友好。没人乐意想起——尤其是从旁观者视角想起——自己曾经做过蠢事、坏事。倒霉的是，回忆不受控制，像自然灾害，或经济危机，一瞬间就能把已经习惯了的永恒从里到外翻过来。

有些人生怕一不留神想起什么东西，躲在勒特河边像地鼠一样活着。避开所有能让他们回忆的人和事，结果不断地逃跑、逃跑、逃跑，把什么都跑丢了，只剩一个模糊的形体。Anthony厌恶这些形体，他如果遇到，就一拳揍回河里。

他觉得自己生前大概不是什么好人，鉴于生杀予夺一点也不困扰他，或者取悦他。我大概是个政客、小学老师，或者黑帮。Anthony想。不过他不很在乎。

在永恒里待久了，他对很多事都不很在乎，阿克戎河的好处之一。死神有张年轻英俊的地中海面孔，吧台的酒单不错，还免费。Anthony觉得这就够了。


	2. Chapter 2

这一天，Anthony换到靠窗的卡座。酒吧里人不多，有人开了自动点唱机，放着麦当娜。阿根廷别为我哭泣，也许只有点歌的人知道阿根廷是个什么。

Anthony懒洋洋地看向窗外，他看到河岸边有个人影。

那人在拧干袜子。

这可不寻常。阿克戎又不是纽约的东河，除非被绝望催逼着投河的家伙，没人踏进去。

等等，纽约？

他想起了纽约。Anthony的永恒里有摩天大楼拔地而起。它们是贴在天幕上的剪影，楼群里有灯光。看来Anthony的记忆里，纽约更多的是夜晚。

Anthony放下酒杯，莫名有些烦躁。他朝那个人影走去。

是个五十岁出头的男人，秃顶，有点发福，平平无奇的相貌。也许是个办公室文员，也许是个老师。他膝盖以下的卡其布裤子被浸湿，贴在小腿上。他把袜子晾在河边的石滩上，看向灵薄狱那一边。

“你好。”Anthony说，他不想惊吓陌生人。待人应谦和有礼，避免不必要的关注，更要避免冲突。有人这样教过他。

“哦，你好。”对方朝他笑笑，伸出手，“Carl Elias。”

“AnthonyMarconi。”Anthony客气地和他握手。Elias的手很潮湿，但不凉。冥界的河流没有温度，所以不会像人间的水一样让人浑身冰凉。

所以Elias大概永远晾不干他的袜子和裤脚。Anthony想。

“你出现在对岸的时候恐怕不走运。”Anthony示意Elias湿透的裤脚。

“你说这个？”Elias笑了，“这是过河时弄湿的。我没有找到船或者桥，于是蹚水过来了。”

Anthony瞪大眼睛，他不记得自己有过如此吃惊的时候。也许活着那些年也没有过。什么样的意志能让一个人涉水渡过冥河？他看向对岸，目力所及只有浓雾。阿克戎河宽广得让人绝望，他自己在桥上都险些放弃了。说真的，从一无所有的开头，穿过长而索然无味的桥，到达茫然的终点，泡在一成不变但危如累卵的永恒里，这他妈的简直是人生。而他刚甩掉那见鬼的东西。

当初他为什么坚持到这一边来？仿佛曾经有过一个理由，但是Anthony忘记了。他把手揣进口袋，站在Elias身边和他一起看向对岸。

“别惊讶成这样，朋友。河水不深，你看我连上衣都没有弄湿。”Elias耸耸肩，仿佛每天有成千上万人在阿克戎河上戏水。

“无论如何，这很厉害。”Anthony说，开心地看到Elias脸上出现一点自豪的神情。

“谢谢，我想我太迫切地要到这边来。可问题是现在我忘了为什么。”Elias说。

“想必有个不寻常的原因。”Anthony说，他试探着挑起眉毛，“也许是刻骨之爱。”

Elias想象了一下，大笑。“希望是这样。如果是大仇未报，那就太烂了。”

“可不是吗。”Anthony说，“嘿，这听起来很奇怪不过那边有个酒吧，里边有暖气。”

“听上去不错。”Elias说。他光脚穿上鞋子，这很不稳当。于是Anthony扶着Elias的胳膊，两人往酒吧的方向走去。


	3. Chapter 3

“……结果那就是拿破仑本人。我是说，货真价实，死了几百年的拿破仑！”Anthony结束了故事。  
Elias大笑起来，这让Anthony很开心。他喜欢Elias摘下眼镜、擦去笑出来的眼泪的样子。天知道没了太阳，这儿是怎么弄到如此之好的采光。光线是柠檬色的，斜斜射入落地窗。窗户上贴的字母投下边缘毛茸茸的影子。  
“天哪，我开始觉得，死后的世界没什么不好。”Elias说，重新把眼镜戴上。“顺便说一句，我的朋友。拿破仑死于1821年，到现在还不够两百年。”  
Anthony惊讶地挑起眉毛：“你还记得自己的死亡时间？”  
“不很确切，当然。但我确信是2016年6月。”Elias说，“我对日期特别敏感，还有人名和事件。也许我以前是个历史老师。”  
Anthony点点头：“看上去很像。”  
“你怎么样，你的线索？”  
Anthony耸耸肩：“不太多。”他比了比自己眼角的刀疤，“大概不是电影明星。”  
“如果是的话就太可惜了。我能看到你做电影里那些事情，真的做。”Elias微微眯起眼睛，仿佛正在看这样一部电影。  
“如果看到《蒂凡尼的早餐》，请不要告诉我。”   
“哦，更好。我想是《教父》。”Elias抱歉地笑笑，“不过很遗憾，你演的不是阿尔•帕西诺的角色。也不是马龙•白兰度。”  
Anthony无所谓地摊开手：“足够好了。”他冲墙上的海报眨眨眼，赫本在微笑，白兰度叼着雪茄。他一直喜欢手绘风格胜过精雕细琢的电脑图片，更别提那些见鬼的3D海报——让他头晕。  
这儿什么时候有的海报？  
而且不是真品，是复制版。被晒得褪色，边角打卷。他们在喝姜汁汽水，威士忌都哪儿去了？  
仍旧站在吧台后边的死神感觉到了Anthony的怒视，送来一个快活的微笑：“这轮我请，算是迎接敢于徒步过河的来客。”  
“你从来没结过账。”Anthony说。  
“只想给永恒里加点特殊。”死神耸耸肩。  
“为这好主意干杯。”Elias说，看上去当真很是赞同死神的话。他用汽水杯碰了一下Anthony的杯子。  
“所以，我们放下杯子，用不着付金币、钞票，或者灵魂，就这么回到自己生活的地方？”Elias问。  
“生活？”Anthony愣住了。死神仍是耸耸肩。  
“也许这个词听上去很怪异，不过……睡觉、换衣服、洗澡的一个小房间？”Elias摊开两手，看上去比他更茫然。  
“我不记得自己做过这些。”Anthony低头看看自己，他的衬衫很干净，除了须后水和肥皂以外没有异味。他从没想到过Elias提起的事情，却迫切地想换衣服——永恒的脏衬衣，老天！  
他想起了一些东西，从衣橱开始，到床头柜结束。这表示他的永恒里将要出现这些东西，也许已经出现了。Anthony希望出门后不要看到一打衬衣漂在火湖里，内裤和袜子被狂风吹得到处都是。  
“我记得自己的公寓。你可以洗个澡，然后我猜总有办法弄来些干净衣服。”  
Elias拉着他——没有结账——出了门，他们走进Anthony的剪影纽约。那剪影从一个平面上跃起，变成——两个平面，纸板布景一样在他们身边列队。Elias毫不犹豫地转弯、前行、再转弯，他记得路。于是纸板布景屈服于他的意志，为他做出街道和小巷。  
然后Elias掏出钥匙。布景上画出来、平平整整的门缝和锁孔凹陷再凹陷，直到能供他插进钥匙，推开门。  
门里不是永恒的虚无，像其他地方一样，而是一间公寓。Anthony的衣橱和床头柜放在卧室里。  
“奇怪，我记得衣橱不是这样。”Elias说，拉开门看了看，“这些格子衬衫明明都扔了。”  
“抱歉，不过我记得它们就在角落里，呃，塞着。没有叠。再次抱歉。”Anthony说。  
他们惊讶地对视，不知该作何感想。  
“看来我们认识。认识过，我是说。”Elias谨慎地开口。Anthony觉得Elias现在看上去一点也不像个历史老师。他更像被历史老师教给学生的人名之一。  
Elias记起来更多。Anthony想。他觉得自己有点嫉妒，毕竟Elias才是真正碰过忘川水的那一个。此外他隐隐期待着Elias能够说点什么至关重要的话，就像电影里那样。然后“咔哒”一声——  
结果Elias挫败地叹了口气：“恐怕今天不会有新的回忆。不过你可以放心，我记得你没在我的公寓里谋杀我，然后翻遍了衣橱。”  
Elias在努力削弱刚才那一瞬间展露的形象，他甚至还开了个玩笑。Anthony想，他笑了：“真好，我正觉得把我们俩带到一起的不是谋杀这么肤浅的事务。是别的什么。”  
“比死亡更深？”Elias好笑地挑起眉毛。  
“比死亡更深。”

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

04

Anthony想起来，人会做梦。有些梦不错，有些则很糟糕。

还有一些能把他惊醒，满身冷汗，两手颤抖。

见鬼，考虑到他之前都不记得睡觉是什么，可以说进步神速。Anthony想，没准Elias会奖给我个五角星。

他还想起床垫、被单、枕头，还有沙发里的折叠床。该死的折叠床。Anthony认为Elias书房的沙发其实是沙发床。Elias坚持那玩意就是个普通沙发。直到Anthony当着他的面把藏在里边的支架拽出来才悻悻闭嘴。

Anthony只希望他父亲不会等在外边，等着再被他用厨刀割断喉咙。虽然这感觉相当好。

天哪，也许他真的不是什么好人。他在永恒里的定位维系在一桩谋杀案上。

不，不是一桩。

就像暴雨。你接到的那一滴水珠预示一连串后随。Anthony想起一连串谋杀案，凶手都是他自己。

他用套索、匕首，或者扣扳机。扣扳机的时候居多，原来Anthony Marconi是个喜欢枪支的人，而且确凿不是好人。

实话说，有些受害者死得让他心情愉快。但有一些不是。他开始理解为什么有人宁可把自己跑成一团鼻涕也不愿回忆——他们其实都在天堂，地狱从记忆开始。想想那个找猫的女人。

Anthony去Elias的厨房里接了杯水慢慢喝下去，凉水让他好过一点了。感谢Elias，他对厨房的记忆无比鲜明，包括可直饮的水。Elias的卧室很安静，没有开灯。Anthony希望他不要做噩梦。

Anthony想起桥的那一边，灵薄狱里有个男人——Nathen Ingram，好像是这个名字。Ingram致力于给新来的指路：哪里有可过河的桥，每条河的用途和流向。字面意义上永恒的时间、无垠的空间、无尽的来者，Anthony祝他好运。

Ingram也不记得自己活着时的事情，可脑子真好使。他弄明白了很多事情，还想着画张指示图什么的。正是他对Anthony提到过勒特河——忘川。

“没有警告？”Anthony记得自己当时这么说。

Ingram只是耸耸肩：“你有你的选择，我只是告诉你它在那儿。”

现在Anthony觉得需要一点水来洗洗脑子。从试用装来看，里边没什么好的记忆。他想立刻就出发，他觉得记忆像牡蛎湾的泥一样沾得全身都是。

啊，牡蛎湾。真他妈的。他不能再想起任何东西了，他的胃比他的心更受不了。

但是Elias好心地借给他住处，Anthony想至少等到早晨，和他告辞。这时候窗外传来发动机的吼叫，还有放到最高音的迈克尔·杰克逊。光听那声音，Anthony已经觉得有人打断了他的腿。在凌晨这样胡来，该有警察管管。

……从什么时候开始，永恒里有了早晨和晚上，或者凌晨？Anthony拉开窗帘，噪音还在四处徘徊，但是也只有噪音。

对了，当时他们只能待在房间里。Anthony想起有人在他身边惊醒的细小动静。

“妈的，我要宰了他们。”Anthony记得自己这样说。

“唔？”另一个睡得迷迷糊糊的声音回答，“可是还挺好听的。”

然后Anthony也忽然觉得挺好听。他听出了一点自由的味道。

 

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Elias想起来一个空缺。  
这听上去像个哲学悖论。但他早上醒来的时候睡在双人床的一边，枕着一个枕头，也只填满了一个床头柜。  
考虑到Anthony告诉他的邻里轶事，Elias希望自己不要变成一个永恒哀叹的鳏夫。  
所以听到勒特河的时候，Elias犹豫了一下，才说：“不，我觉得这不是个好办法。”   
“我宰了自己的老子，还觉得心情愉快。”Anthony想敲桌子，“我在坏人那边。”  
“我明白，我觉得听上去很好。”Elias切开自己的松饼。松饼凉了，软塌塌的。他用塑料餐刀割了很久。  
Elias很奇怪一间酒吧竟然提供早点，还是放凉了的早点。不过他喜欢这个地方，包括人造革面的座位。Anthony看上去要反驳，Elias竖起一根指头制止他。  
“顺便说，我想起来自己曾经把一个婴儿关在冷库里，为了逼问出另外五个老人的住处。这也只是为了杀掉他们。”Elias摘下眼镜，用无遮无拦的眼睛看向Anthony。他的近视不深，即便如此也能看清Anthony脸上的神情。  
他没看到恐惧，或厌恶，或义愤。Elias看到审慎的考量。我们都在反派一边。Elias满意地想。  
死神还在擦他的玻璃杯。一个并非全善的神真是让人放心。  
“所以一旦我说‘我明白’，我就是真的明白。请不要质疑。”Elias低头戴上眼镜，继续切他的松饼。  
“既然你这么说了，Boss。”Anthony说。  
然后他们一起看到繁乱的阴影划过落地窗。好像有辆汽车路过，它的车灯照亮冬天的树林。  
“很疼吗？”Anthony突然问。  
“如果你问的是‘从天堂掉下来’，我会装作没听见。给你重新考虑一句搭讪对白的机会。”Elias叹气。  
“我打赌不是天堂。是片脏兮兮的树林，地上还有垃圾。”Anthony直直地盯着Elias，“我记得你受伤了。”  
Elias在手心里感觉到灼热的疼痛，不过就那么一下。他给Anthony看自己手心里的疤痕。Anthony用拇指摸了摸，力道非常专业。  
“很多年了。处理及时，没有感染。处理伤口的人手艺不错。”他还做了个点评。  
“我信任他。”Elias仔细想了想，“不，还不够。那感觉很难形容。”  
“希望你不是为了理清头绪就蹚水过来。”Anthony惊讶地笑了，“那可是很疯狂。”  
“你猜怎么的，Anthony。我觉得为了这种感觉，我做的疯狂事不止这一件。”


	6. Chapter 6

06

他的回忆里有Elias，Elias的回忆里有个空缺。这导向一个显而易见的结论。Anthony想。这结论让他也想做点疯狂的事情，比如回忆。

于是Anthony躺在起居室的沙发上，把脚架上咖啡桌，闭上眼睛。然后回忆。

等他再次睁开眼睛，Elias的公寓仿佛被海啸袭击过。

被回忆的狂潮吧，这样说更精确。

外套扔在椅背上，沙发上的抱枕在角落里堆着，咖啡桌上散着一堆关于汽车和步枪的杂志，好好放在桌上的遥控器被挤进座垫。厨房还有一堆泡过咖啡的杯子没洗。

也许不是我谋杀了Elias，是他杀了我。Anthony想。

他要站起来收拾屋子，但一阵剧痛把他扔回原处。皮肤上的烧灼感，内脏被冲击的钝痛，耳膜受到压力嗡嗡作响。我死于爆炸。Anthony想。经过这么一遭还不死，我就算不得什么人类了。

要是昨晚的回忆让Anthony觉得是地狱，这会让他重新考虑自己的痛觉分级。但他觉得还不够，他分明听到过Elias的声音，只差一点却记不分明。

“Anthony？Anthony，能听到我说话吗？”

快了，Boss。Anthony想。然而有人摇晃他，把他拉出回忆的世界。疼痛消失了。Elias坐在他身边握着他的手，看上去担心得要命。

“跟你说过回忆不好玩。”Anthony说，试着笑笑。

Elias的脸色阴沉。哦，他生气了。

“我明明记得那些杯子收在橱柜最里边，装了箱还垫了报纸，你怎么找到的？希望你没有一次喝了六杯咖啡。”Elias厌恶地扫了一眼干结的污渍，“行行好，尽快洗干净。否则我把它们扔掉。”

“那是我最喜欢的杯子。”

“你不可能‘最’喜欢六个杯子。”Elias瞪他，然后赶着Anthony尽快把公寓恢复原状。因为这让他心里毫无理由地难过。

Anthony的疼痛没有消退，反而愈演愈烈。他觉得自己反复被枪击、被刀割，可能还从高处摔下来一两次。好像这还不够似的，温度忽然下降，窗外的剪影纽约盖上湿乎乎的积雪，泥水横流。手指头像长了冻疮，又疼又痒。还有冷不防响起的哨声和申斥，没人乐意承认，但这声音的确让他瑟缩。

Elias在这些记忆里边，Anthony能感觉到他。于是他继续回忆。

幸好Elias陪他打牌——虽然更像勉强抽出一张牌扔下来，用硬纸壳对付突然残酷起来的永恒。也许永恒的痛苦不会终结，那么他们至少能让这牌局也不终结。

然后痛苦融化了，或者消退了。或者只是被偿付了。Anthony觉得好过一点，于是Elias建议他们穿上厚外套出门，去提供酒水和早餐的死神酒吧，要么餐馆，或者别的叫法。只要暂时离开这间公寓，去哪里都行。

这次他们换了一条路。Anthony从见过这么一大片水域。Elias记得残缺不全的《神曲》，说这可能是背叛者的冰湖。但它看上去像海。

仔细地看，它确实是海。高纬度的海水灰蒙蒙的，在极其类似晨光的苍白光线里雾气蒸腾。剪影纽约、剪影大桥和剪影渡船漂在天空和海上。沙滩看上去冰凉，藏在里边的铁皮罐子和玻璃汽水瓶在反光。他们脚下的木板路磨损严重，铁围栏上油漆剥落。扑面的冷风里有海腥味，还有快餐车上油腻腻的食品味道。Elias看到光线快速倾斜，又变成傍晚的夕照。他的影子被拖得很长。

Elias退了一步，他不由自主地裹紧了短风衣。Anthony握住他的胳膊：“怎么了？”

“我觉得有些事情必须要完成，很重要。”

“相信你已经完成了。”Anthony说，“希望没花太大代价。”

“有时候很难估价。”Elias眯着眼睛打量颤抖的海面，“不过我认为值得。”

“啊，祝贺。那感觉很美妙。”Anthony说，“我记得经历过一次，可惜很短。然后我就死了。”

Elias笑了，拍拍他的背。

 

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

07

也许我们迷路了。Elias想。他们在海边走了很久，仍是没见到阿克戎河岸，还有岸边的酒吧。他们仿佛在绕着剪影纽约转圈，这座Elias曾经拥有的城池。

你不能拥有一座城，除非在里边生活，感受她、抱怨她、了解她。无论死前做了怎样的安排，在阿克戎河里涉水的时候，他就失去这座城了。

他记得忘川水的感觉——这听上去更像个悖论，不过对生活在死后世界的人不该强求太多——那是没有来途、没有去路。阿克戎河水比羽毛还轻，勒特河的支流夹杂在里边，像被棉纱裹着的钢丝，除了伤口里不流血，流记忆。

既然死得干脆利索，Elias想自己有权利说那感觉比死亡更恶心。

抵达岸边的感觉让Elias松了口气，他完成了一件不得不完成的事情，尽管代价高昂，尽管他甚至都忘了为什么值得。

关于纽约，Elias只记得回家的路，还有冬天，再加上Anthony跟在背后的脚步声。

Elias忽然停下，Anthony没留神，几乎撞在他身上。

 

他们被赶进公园里捡垃圾，攒“社区服务”的分数。不是游客众多的中央公园，那儿只有“好”教养院才能去服务，也许那里边的垃圾更高级。

在冷风里吃了满嘴灰尘以后，教官驱赶着他们步行回去。因为租单程车比来回更划算，而且体力劳动有益于塑造性格。

男孩们不住嘴地抱怨，故意拖着脚步。教官懒得回答，每隔一刻钟就吹哨子，还拍巴掌打节拍，让队伍走得规整些。

Elias忽然停下。跟在他身后的几个人险些撞在他身上，被Anthony揉了回去。

“看见什么了？”Anthony问。他还在变声期，但隐隐能听得出以后的嗓音会很好听。

“要是进去能买点松饼就好了。天哪，我真吃腻了食堂的菜。”Elias说，指给他看。

那是一间开张不久的快餐店。落地窗上用不干胶贴着“酒水、咖啡、快餐”，里边能看见一连串人造革皮面的卡座，像火车座位一样贴窗户排着。再远处有不锈钢支架的小桌，米黄色的塑料桌面。最里边是吧台，各种形状的瓶子被夕阳照亮，闪着从金黄色到琥珀色的光。

洁净、雅致、规整、温柔……和他们的生活截然相反，却触手可及。

警棍在Elias肩上重重捅了一下，然后是Anthony。

“又是你们俩！立正！齐步走！”执星教官吹响哨子，重重地踏步。

Elias推了Anthony一把，示意他回到队列里去。

“看上去不错，以后我们可以来这儿……约会。”Anthony低声说。

最后两个字说得很是没有底气。

 

结果他们俩都把这家店给忘了。太大的世界，太忙的生活，再加上Elias更乐意自己做饭。

Elias站在纽约的剪影和海的残片边上，忍不住笑出声。

“如果在永恒里只有一家店，那可真是地狱。”Elias说，“不知什么时候可以换换口味。”

“也许就现在。”Anthony歪了下头，示意远处的剪影。它在向更高的维度伸展，“华尔街、皇后区，还有一部分看着像格林威治。这可绝对不是从我记忆里来的。”

“也不是我的。”Elias低声说。

这话听起来很怪但Elias觉得自己仿佛又活着了，他可以再学着了解这座城，再拥有这座城。

“要是那位新客人带来港口就好了，我正想买点海螺。”Elias说。

“那就去看看吧，Boss。”

 

死神依然安静地擦他的玻璃杯，但是玻璃变得粗糙、沉重，而且灰尘越擦越多。他索性拿起来狠狠一吹，露出里边皮革封面的精装书。

他抬起头，发现自己身在一间图书馆里。落地窗变成旋转门，酒瓶架变成楼梯和看不到头的走廊，两边排着书、书、书。

门外一个穿西装的高大男人拖着一个姑娘进来。姑娘浑身湿透了，裹着他的外套，像被爸爸拎回家的叛逆少女。

“咖啡，茶？或者威士忌？”死神问。

“咖啡就很好，谢谢你。”姑娘笑得很甜。

“煎绿茶。”穿西装的男人说，“如果有毛巾的话，也来一条。她掉进河里了。”

“漂浮，我在漂浮。”姑娘翻了下眼睛。

死神给了他们所需要的，包括毛巾，还开了电暖气。姑娘在暖气边上擦干长发，原来她的头发是浅棕色的，还微微打卷。

“所以，你在桥上看见她，就跳下去捞？”死神挑起眉毛。

“她掉进河里了。”穿西装的男人重复了一遍，仿佛这就足以让他从桥上跳进冥河，然后扛着人走上岸。“说到河，另一边有人提到过渡船。”

“哦，原来是有的。不过歇业很久了。”死神顿了顿，为着消化对方半是逼问、半是期待的眼神，“往上游走一段，找到的话就归你。”

“谢谢。”穿西装的男人笑了，他站起身，拍拍姑娘的肩，然后出门往上游的方向走去。想必是去找那条船，然后去河里捞更多无意落水的人。

姑娘对死神笑笑，随手从推车上拿了本书。《献给阿尔吉农的花束》。

人啊。死神想。他也翻开书读了起来。

 

END


End file.
